


Storming Seas

by my_odestiny



Series: Tempest Rising Series [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Mockingjay, Multi, Part 2, Sequel, Tempest Rising, Tempest Rising series, mockingjay au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_odestiny/pseuds/my_odestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the Hunger Games a second time, Annie has escaped to District 13 with Johanna and Katniss Everdeen, but Finnick and Peeta were taken by the Capitol. Now they’re trapped on opposite sides of a revolution, and none of them know whether they’ll ever see each other again. Mockingjay AU, sequel to Tempest Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/104431240572/storming-seas-chapter-1) _

     The Quell, the Reaping, the arena, the flood, _Finnick_. 

     Slowly, Annie became aware of herself. Starched sheets scraped at her aching, tender skin. A rhythm beeped softly in her ears. Bright lights glowed beyond her eyelids. She squinted into them, and as the blindness faded away, she found herself gazing up at a familiar face.

     “Mags,” the word raked her throat, and tears sprung to her eyes. 

     Mags let out a gasp of relief as she bent forward and pressed her lips to Annie’s forehead. She smoothed the hair from her eyes, tucked the loose strands behind her ear, stroked her cheek. Annie tried to reach for her, only to find her arms encumbered in tubes and wires. A hospital—she was in a hospital. Panic seized in her chest. She tried to pull her arms free, tried to sit up, and suddenly she felt dizzy with pain. 

     “Whoa, whoa,” Haymitch Abernathy stepped forward as Mags eased her back into her pillow. “Take it easy, sweetheart, you just got out of surgery.” 

     Haymitch Abernathy…Annie began to remember. He was part of the plan, the plan to get Katniss out of the arena, to start a revolution—one she didn’t think she’d get to see after she’d been impaled in the arena. But she looked to find the shard of wood had disappeared from her side, though she wouldn’t have guessed it from the burning sensation she felt deep beneath her skin. 

     “Where are we?” she croaked as soon as the dizziness began to pass.  She roamed the strange, bleak room with her eyes—windowless walls surrounded them on every side, and the ceiling hung low over their heads. The single sliding door across from her bed opened, and men and women in crisp white uniforms stepped into the room, started to check the monitors by her head, adjust the tubes in her arms. Mags gave Annie’s hand a squeeze of assurance. 

     “We’re in District 13,” Haymitch explained. “You’ll be safe here until this war is over.” 

     Safe. She didn’t feel safe, not while latched down to a hospital bed, not while one of the nurses began to fill a fresh syringe with morphling. But that didn’t matter now. 

     “Is Finnick okay?” she looked to Mags expectantly, but the old woman dropped her eyes, and Annie felt her stomach sink as she watched the tears swell on her lashes. “Mags…”

     Haymitch let out a sigh, and he rubbed at his brow for a moment before he finally spoke, “After you got separated, Katniss ripped a hole in the dome of the arena. When it came down, Finnick was caught under the debris.” 

     Dread crept up Annie’s throat. Mags hid her face beneath her hand, her shoulders beginning to quake. Annie’s own lips trembled as she mustered the courage to ask, “Is he dead?” 

     Haymitch couldn’t look at her, “No…he’s in the Capitol.” 

- 

     Finnick started awake, expecting to find himself at the feet of the Peacekeepers who’d captured him. But when he opened his eyes, they were gone, and all the rest of the world with them. Bright lights bore down on him, and the stark white walls burned his eyes. Blinking, he sat up, ignoring the aches that wracked his body. The tattered remains of the Quell uniform still clung to his ash-coated skin, and the tears and burns in his flesh were festered with oily, yellow scabs. How long had it been since he’d been plucked from the arena? 

     Finnick turned to find a fourth wall made of glass, where he could see a hallway lined with identical cells, empty as far as he could see. 

     “Annie?” he called softly, cautiously, fearing retaliation. When no one responded, he grew bolder, “Annie…Annie!” Finnick pressed his forehead to the glass, straining to glimpse into the cells on either side of him, across from him. But there was nothing, no one, not even a guard. He started to search the walls for a handle, a lock, a seam. He stepped back and kicked at the glass pane with all the force he had. It didn’t so much as shudder. 

     The sound of an opening door echoed from down the hall, followed by footsteps and the clacking sound of Peacekeepers’ armor. Finnick swallowed at the dry knot of fear in his throat as he backed into his cell, bracing himself for one last fight, for the inevitable pain, for death. 

     He wasn’t expecting to see President Snow step up to his cell. “Hello Mr. Odair,” the President greeted him with his usual cool indifference. The Peacekeepers on either side of him had their guns drawn, as if ready for an execution, but he held them at bay. “You’re very lucky to be alive,” he told Finnick. “That arena almost crushed you after you helped Katniss Everdeen destroy it.” 

     “Where-where’s Annie?” Finnick couldn’t keep himself from shaking—he’d heard all the ghastly rumors about the President’s torture chambers, about what happened to Avoxes before they had their tongues cut out, about all the creative ways information was extracted from spies and political dissenters. If Annie was here…

     A glimmer of amusement shone in Snow’s eye before he stated, “She’s in our custody.” 

     Finnick’s stomach turned, and he slumped back against the wall before he could fall to his knees. Lies began to tumble from his lips before he could think, “She didn’t do anything, it was my idea to help them. She didn’t know, I didn’t tell her what was really going on-” 

     Snow cut him off, “Spare me your excuses.”

     “ _Please_ ,” tears bit at Finnick’s eyes. “I’ll cooperate. I’ll tell you what I know, I’ll do anything you want if you let her go.” 

     “You’re not in any position to negotiate, Mr. Odair.” 

     Finnick felt sick. He slid to the floor, and Snow watched him with cold disapproval. 

     “You know I was going to let you win,” he finally said. “All you had to do was keep playing the game.” 

     Finnick could only glare at him, “You think I would have let Annie die?” 

     Snow rolled his eyes, “Yes, Miss Cresta would have been dead.” A smirk began to curl the corner of his lip, “But she wouldn’t have been in pain.” 

     Finnick shuddered, and he had to swallow back the bile in his throat before he could speak, “If you hurt her, I won’t tell you anything.” 

     But the President leaned forward, his eyes wide with bloodlust as he grinned, “We’ll see about that.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ _Tumblr Link_ ](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/105413208742/storming-seas-2)

_“He’s in the Capitol.”_

     The nurses grabbed Annie as soon as she began to scream. They pinned her down while she sobbed, forced the needle of morphling into her arm, and there was nothing she could do as the numbness seeped into her veins, pulled her down into a dark, dreamless ocean. 

     She woke blinking into the same dim hospital lights. The ache in her body had dulled, and a druggy fog lingered in her mind. It took her a moment to remember where she was, what had happened to her, the last words she’d heard before she’d lost control. 

_“He’s in the Capitol.”_

     Finnick was in the Capitol. She had to do something. She tried to sit up. She couldn’t move. The needles and wires that had encased her arms before were gone, and in their place were nylon straps anchoring her to the bed. 

     Panic raced up Annie’s throat. She struggled to pull her wrists free, but the straps only seemed to tighten against her skin. Her ankles were bound. The room was empty, shrinking all around her. She couldn’t escape, she couldn’t breathe. 

     Annie let out a startled cry when the door opened. A stranger stepped into the room, and for a moment he only looked at her as she struggled against her restraints, gasping for air. He finally glanced down at the clipboard in his hand before he spoke, 

     “Annie Cresta? I’m Dr. Aurelius, I’m here for your assessment.” 

     “Let me go!” she demanded, unable to keep her voice from shaking. She jerked against her restraints, and she could feel the nylon cutting into her skin. 

     The doctor settled into the seat by her bedside, “Take a deep breath, Annie.” His voice was slow, soft, as if she might not understand him. “Can you tell me where you are? Do you remember what happened to you?”

     Annie knew he was assessing more than her memory. “I-I’m in District 13,” she sputtered. “I was in the Quarter Quell and I got out but…” Tears swelled in her eyes, “They took Finnick…”

     Dr. Aurelius pursed his lips, “Right now we need to focus on you.” 

     She shook her head as she gulped back a sob, “I ca-can’t do this right now, I need to talk to Mags.” 

     He scribbled something on his clipboard before he looked back to her, explaining with the same slow tone, “You’ve been identified as an at-risk patient, Annie. I’m here to assess you, and if I can clear you, you’ll be discharged today. But I can’t release you until we’re sure you’re not a danger to yourself or anyone else.” 

     “I’m not!” she insisted, though her body betrayed her. She was blubbering, twitching, her fear leaking from every pore of her body. “ _Please_ ,” she begged. “I can’t do this right now. I promise I’m not crazy, please just let me go, please let me talk to Mags!” 

     The doctor was scribbling on his clipboard again, a grim expression set in his darkened, exhausted eyes. He didn’t believe her. Annie could feel herself panicking, feel the scream building up in the back of her throat. 

     “Annie,” his expression softened as he looked at her, “I want you to try to breathe with me. I need to know that you can soothe yourself.” 

     But she could hardly form words anymore. “M-mags,” she stammered, but he shook his head. “You need to do this on your own. Now take a deep breath…” He inhaled, and Annie tried to follow his lead, with little success. Still, he coaxed her on, “Try again. Get that breath and hold onto it.” 

     Finally, Annie managed to gasp in enough air to hold in her lungs. Dr. Aurelius waited for a moment before he told her to exhale, and another moment for her to breath again. Faltering, she managed to mimic his pattern, though she didn’t feel any less afraid. By the time he seemed satisfied, her chest was still quivering, and he paused to jot a few more things down in his notebook. She’d failed.

     Annie watched him, his writing hidden from her view. “Please don’t lock me up,” she pleaded, her voice half a whimper.

     He sighed, hesitating before he finally spoke, “I’ve got some questions to ask you, but I think they can wait for another day. For now, I’m writing you a prescription for anti-anxiety medication, and you’ll be meeting with me in a few days for a follow-up assessment.” 

     Annie blinked at him, “You’re discharging me?” 

     “For now, yes.” 

     She let out a gasp of relief, “Please untie me.” 

     He leaned forward to loose her from the bed, and she swallowed back the fear in her throat as she finally pulled her limbs free. She was still shaking, still gasping at the air, and she braced her arms against her chest, trying desperately to hide it. She certainly didn’t look stable, but the doctor was standing nonetheless. 

     “Timias is waiting for you outside,” the doctor told her as he tucked his clipboard under his arm. “He’ll take you to the laundry facilities to get your clothes and your amenities, then he’ll show you to your room. Here’s a tentative schedule for you. We’ll adjust it as needed.”

     He pushed a folder into her hands, then offered to help her from the bed. Annie stood on her own, and instead he guided her to the door where a stout, silver-haired man waited for them.

     “I’ll be in touch with you, Annie,” Dr. Aurelius promised, and his words made her shudder. 

     “Thank you,” she murmured, avoiding his eyes as she followed after the silver-haired man. He led her wordlessly through District 13, through hallway after hallway, all the same, all filled with stale air and artificial light. 

     “Why aren’t there any windows?” Annie mustered the courage to ask. 

     The man’s answer was gruff, “We’re underground.” 

     Her stomach turned, “H-how far underground?” 

     “Right now? About three hundred feet.” 

     Annie felt the walls closing in again, but before she could panic, the man stopped and opened a door labeled “LAUNDRY.” 

     Inside, dozens of washing and drying machines murmured in the back of the long, bleach-white room. A tall, swarthy woman sat at a front desk typing into a computer. She glanced up as Annie and her escort approached. 

     “Another newbie?” she asked the man as she looked back to the monitor. 

     He nodded, and the woman stood to retrieve a canvas bag from a back shelf. She plopped it on the counter before giving Annie a once-over. 

     “Well, you’re definitely a Small,” she said as she reached under the counter and retrieved a folded gray jumpsuit. “Go ahead and try it on to be sure.” She handed the jumpsuit to Annie and pointed to a curtained off room just behind the desk. Annie shuffled in without question. There was no mirror, only a small bench for her to place her things. She set the jumpsuit down and reluctantly pulled the hospital gown over her head. 

     Her bare skin prickled as soon it hit the air, and the tension triggered an ache in her side. For the first time, she saw the swollen, pink scar beneath her ribs, a permanent reminder of the wound that would have surely killed her in the arena, had Plutarch Heavensbee not made good on his promises to her. If only he’d made good on the promises he’d made to Finnick…

     Annie donned the jumpsuit and stepped out of the dressing room. The starchy fabric felt too tight at her hips and gathered at her ankles, but the laundry woman nodded in approval, “Great. I’ve got your shoes right here. There’s two more suits in the bag. You get a new one each morning, and new sheets every other week. If any clothes are bedding ever get damaged, bring them back here, okay?” 

     Annie took the boots sitting on the counter and pulled them on in place of her hospital slippers. She turned her gown over to the laundry woman with a half-hearted thank you, the silver-haired man walked her back into the hallway, through another set of twists and turns until they finally arrived at her apartment. He rapped twice on the metal door before he pulled it open, and as soon as Annie got a glimpse inside, she rushed forward with a cry, 

     “Mags!” 

     Mags had been sitting on one of the cramped room’s two bunks, and she stood just in time to catch Annie in her arms. Annie didn’t know whether or not the silver-haired man was still watching her, but she couldn’t hold herself together any longer. A sob escaped her lips, and she broke into another fit of trembling. Mags held her tightly, stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth, but she couldn’t be consoled. It was all too much—Dr. Aurelius, District 13, Finnick. Finnick. _Finnick_. 

     When she could finally speak, there was only one thing she could say: 

     “They’re going to kill him, Mags. Snow’s going to kill him…” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/107749918262/storming-seas-3)

     Snow left Finnick there in his cell, with nothing but white walls for company. He didn’t tell Finnick what he was planning to do to him, and Finnick didn’t wanted to know. He needed to focus on an escape plan: he had to figure out a way to rescue Annie and get out of the Capitol, get to District 4 or District 13 or wherever they could hide. He just had to figure out how to do it. 

     He had plenty of time to plan. Hours upon hours passed, or at least that’s what it felt like. Finnick had no way of telling the passage of time under the bright, unchanging lights that bore down on him. His wounds were beginning to fester, and his stomach had pulled itself into an aching knot. He hadn’t been fed. His hands started to shake. He told himself to ignore it. He wouldn’t give Snow the satisfaction of seeing him weak and afraid. He had to plan. But his thoughts were interrupted by a piercing, shrill scream. 

     Finnick’s stomach unraveled at the voice, and he staggered to his feet as he shouted back, “Annie! Annie!” She was sobbing, shrieking in pain, crying out for him to save her. He pounded on the glass door of his cell, threw himself at it, her name never leaving his lips, “Annie!” 

     He didn’t hear the Peacekeepers approaching over the sounds of her screams. They lined themselves up across the door before they retracted the glass pane. Finnick didn’t have time to think—he charged at them, desperate to break through the armored barrier, but a dozen arms caught him, wrestled him onto the ground. They cuffed his hands behind his back, wrenched him back to his feet, and marched him down the hallway. 

     Finnick struggled fruitlessly against them, “Where is she?! Where is Annie?!” Her screams still echoed through the hall, and when they pushed him through the next set of doors, the agonized sound ripped through the air anew. Finnick’s eyes swept the room in search of the source, in search of Annie, but she wasn’t there, nor were they in another holding cell. This was a torture chamber. 

     The Peacekeepers stripped the tatters of Finnick’s uniform down to his waist. They forced him into a long, metal chair, similar to the kind of chairs that Capitol citizens reclined on while they had their teeth straightened and bleached, only this one had no plush cushions to separate his skin from the biting metal. They strapped down his arms, his chest, his legs, and finally they stepped away. Annie’s screams subsided, but Finnick barely had time to catch his breath before President Snow stepped into the room. 

     “Where’s Annie?” Finnick blurted. 

     Snow simply nodded towards the ceiling speakers, “You heard her, didn’t you?” 

     Finnick swallowed at the fear creeping up his throat, “I’m not saying anything until you let her go.” 

     The President shook his head, “That’s not how this is going to work.” He circled Finnick’s chair, and one of the Peacekeepers followed him to the tray of probes and scalpels at his side. “Miss Cresta is being held in another room,” Snow explained. “And if your answers to my questions or not satisfactory, both of you will receive an unpleasant stimulus. Do you understand?” 

     Finnick wouldn’t acknowledge him. He glared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Annie’s ragged breath. The Peacekeeper picked up slender, palm-sized device with short metal prongs. President Snow stood at Finnick’s shoulder as he began his questioning, 

     “Finnick Odair, were you involved in the plot to destroy the Quarter Quell and free Katniss Everdeen from the arena?” 

     Finnick clenched his jaw, refusing to answer. The Peacekeeper pressed the prongs to his abdomen. Instantly, the skin beneath it began to burn and blister. He held the grunt of pain behind his teeth, but the sound of Annie’s shriek made him sick,

     “ _Finnick!_ ” 

     “Annie, hold on!” he shouted back. 

     “She can’t hear you,” Snow told him. 

     Finnick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the burn as it crept down into his flesh. He could stand the pain—clients had burned him before—but he knew Annie couldn’t. He knew that burning was one of her fears. This torture wasn’t designed for him, it was designed for her. 

     “Answer the question,” Snow ordered. “Were you involved in the plot or not?”

     Reluctantly, Finnick spoke, “I was, but Annie wasn’t.” 

     “Wasn’t she?” Snow raised an eyebrow, and the Peacekeeper burned him again on his abdomen. Annie screamed. “I know the answers to some of these questions, Mr. Odair. I’ll know when you’re lying to me. Tell me again whether or not Annie was involved.” 

     Finnick looked at him, “I’ve already answered your question.” He couldn’t implicate Annie. His word alone would be enough to have her executed for treason. He had no idea what she’d already confessed, but he wouldn’t name her, not if he had a chance of saving her life. 

     So Snow had him burned again, and again, and again, until dozens of blistering pockets covered his abdomen. The sweat that coated his skin only aggravated them, as did the salt-like chemical the Peacekeeper occasionally rubbed into the wounds to keep them from drying or cooling. The pain was becoming unbearable—every gasp for breath ripped at the tender, burned flesh. Cries of pain escaped him against his will. But his own pain didn’t compare to the sound of Annie’s agony. With each burn he heard her bawling, screaming his name, begging his mercy. Still, Finnick wouldn’t speak. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood. 

     “Should we try something else, sir?” the Peacekeeper turned to Snow for direction. 

     The President held up a hand for him to stand down. He leaned towards his captor until Finnick could smell the rot of his mouth through his perfume. “I know you and Miss Cresta were both involved in this, and I know who put you up to it. I also know how fond you are of secrets, Mr. Odair. Surely you have some regarding Plutarch and his rebels?” 

     “I don’t have any of Plutarch’s secrets,” Finnick hissed between shallow breaths. “He didn’t make me sleep with anybody.” 

     Snow’s lips tightened in displeasure as he straightened. “This will not bode well for Miss Cresta,” he warned before nodding to the guards. “Take him back to his cell.” 

     The Peacekeepers unlatched Finnick from the chair and pulled him onto his feet. His knees buckled beneath him, but they dragged him on. This time, he was too weak to struggle. They marched him back down the hall and tossed him into the same white room. Finnick managed to catch himself on his hands just before his stomach hit the floor. He flipped himself onto his back as the Peacekeepers relocked his cell and marched away. He could only watch them go as he struggled to regain his breath. 

     Eventually, the burns began to dry, though the pain still throbbed in his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Annie. He’d kept her safe as best as he could. He tried not to think about the same oozing burns pocking her body—they would heal, and once he’d rescue her, he’d kiss her scars until she’d forgotten the pain.

     The burns had scabbed over by the time Finnick heard footsteps approaching. He watched, waiting, unwilling to move if he could help it. A Peacekeeper stopped in front of the keypad to his cell. He punched in a passcode, and a metal slot opened  beneath the pad. The Peacekeeper slid a tray into the slot and walked away. 

_Food._ Finnick’s stomach groaned for it, and gingerly he maneuvered himself onto his knees, crawled towards the open slot. His mouth watered as he pulled the tray through, took a first look at his meal- 

     The tray clattered to the ground, and Finnick staggered away with a strangled cry. His scabs broke open as he began to heave, as a sob racked his body. He backed into the wall, squeezed his eyes shut as he dug his fingernails into his scalp. Only one word escaped his lips, “ _No, no, no…_ ” 

     There wasn’t anything on the tray except for a single human tongue. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/108869590532/storming-seas-chapter-4) _

     “I’m not really hungry,” Annie muttered to the man handing out lunches in the District 13 cafeteria, but he pushed a tray into her hands anyway. She let out a sigh under her breath, but she wasn’t about to protest. She feared that drawing any kind of attention to herself could put her straight into the District’s psych ward. So she quietly carried the two trays, hers and Mags’, toward the dining tables. 

     Mags hobbled alongside her, relying on the plain metal cane she’d been provided. She used a cane every now and then at home, especially when she was stressed. Annie couldn’t blame her now, though a quiet worry nagged at her. She tried to ignore it, and together the two of them migrated to an empty table. Mags settled slowly into her seat, leaning her cane against the bench beside herself before she turned to her food. 

     Annie inspected what they’d been given—a pallid, meat-textured block, a stiff role, half-dissolved beans, and something that looked like applesauce. What little appetite she’d had disappeared. Mags let out a chuckle as she picked at the mystery meat, but she stuck a chunk in her mouth and nudged Annie to do the same. 

     She shook her head. She couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus on any one thing for more than a few minutes at a time. Every stray thought returned to Finnick, like waves ebbing and breaking upon the same shore again and again, the grief packing into her chest like wet sand. But what could she do? Haymitch had disappeared, and nobody else would even look her in the eye-

     “Well, look who’s here,” Johanna Mason dropped her tray onto the table and plunked onto the bench beside Annie before she could object. “I figured they had you shut up in the nuthouse.” 

     “I was- I was just in the hospital,” Annie stammered, her eyes fixed on her tray. 

     Johanna elbowed her side, “They got the stick out of you?” 

     She flinched away from her, “Yeah.” 

     “You’re lucky,” Johanna told her around a mouthful of food. “They couldn’t get the stick out of Katniss’ ass.” She pointed her fork across the cafeteria, where Katniss Everdeen slouched at a table of her own, eyes vacant, food untouched. Her sister sat beside her, concern knit in her brow as she tried to coax the Mockingjay to eat something. Did Annie look so forlorn?

     “They took Peeta too,” she murmured. 

     For once, Johanna fell silent. After a moment, she turned to Mags, “What’s with the cane, old lady?” 

     Mags let out a sigh through her nose and waved Johanna’s question away with a wrinkled hand. The table grew quiet again. Johanna shoved her last chunk of meat into her mouth before glancing over at Annie’s tray,

     “Are you going to eat that?” 

     Annie blinked out of her thoughts. “N-no,” she answered quietly. She watched as Johanna commandeered her tray, muttering something about the small portions. “Have you…” the words fizzled in Annie’s throat. Johanna didn’t hear her. She drew a breath and tried again, “Have you heard anything? About Peeta and Finnck?” 

     Johanna stabbed at the meat, shaking her head. “The President and her goons don’t care,” she grumbled around another mouthful. “Katniss is the only person they needed. The rest of us are just extra baggage.” 

     Annie swallowed, “So they’re not going to do anything? They’re not even going to find out if they’re alive?” 

     She shrugged, “Maybe you’ll make them feel guilty once you start coming to the meetings.” 

     “What meetings?” 

     Johanna looked at her, “The council meetings. With Coin and her goons and the Victors, where we pretend to help the Rebellion.” She glanced over at Mags, who appeared similarly puzzled. “Did you two not get invited?” 

     “It’s not on my schedule…” Annie told her. 

     She let out a cynical laugh, “Wow, they’ve got some nerve. Well there’s one this afternoon, and you’re coming with me.” 

     Annie stiffened, “I can’t, it’s not on my schedule…” 

     “So?” 

     “I can’t afford to get in trouble.” 

     Johanna snorted, “We’re Victors—the people around her are scared of us. No one cares whether or not we follow their stupid rules.” 

     “Maybe they don’t care about you,” Annie muttered. “But they don’t think you’re insane.” 

     Mags pursed her lips, and Johanna threw her head back in frustration, “Just come with me, I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble. You in, old lady?” 

     Mags quickly shook her head no.

     “Annie? Come on, I at least want to see the looks on their faces when you walk in the door.” Johanna paused for a moment before she added. “…It’s the only way you’re going to get them to even think about saving Finnick.”

     Annie crossed her arms over herself, hesitating. It was a while before she finally answered, “Okay, fine. I’ll go.” 

     She didn’t realize that meant Johanna was going to follow her around until the meeting started. She wandered back to her workstation with her, lounged around the assembly room while Annie taped up relief packages. All the while she complained about the poor amenities of District 13—the bad food, the stiff mattresses, the short, lukewarm showers, the lack of entertainment. Annie didn’t know what to do with her. She didn’t know what to make of Johanna at all. The course, crude Victor had done nothing but taunt her in the Quell, and now she was acting as if the Quell never happened, as if Finnick wasn’t in the Capitol dead or worse. But Annie wasn’t going to risk confronting her, making her angry. Johanna claimed the people in District 13 were scared of the Victors—they were probably just scared of her. She could only hope that after the council meeting, Johanna would leave her alone. 

     “It’s starting soon, let’s go,” Johanna finally announced, and Annie jumped up from the assembly line with a relieved sigh. She trotted to keep up as Johanna stalked through the halls, heading for the District’s core. 

     “Is the President going to be there?” Annie asked her. 

     She scoffed, “She can’t stand not to control everything in this District. Of course she’s got to run all the meetings.” 

     “Is she…?” Annie wasn’t sure what to ask.

     “A bitch?” Johanna finished for her. “Yes, and don’t let her sappy den mother act fool you.” 

     “That’s not what I was going to say,” she murmured as they neared an open conference room. Annie held her breath as she stepped into the room, expecting at least a dozen pairs eyes to meet hers. To her surprise, she found herself blinking at rows of empty chairs. The few members of the war council were clustered to one side of the table—Plutarch Heavensbee, looking deflated since the last time she’d seen him, Beetee, the only other Victor present, a tall, weathered man she didn’t recognize, and a woman with her back to the door, too caught up in her conversation with Plutarch to realize they had newcomers. 

     “Hey,” Johanna called, and the woman swiveled her chair to face her. 

     “It’s nice of you to join us for a change, Miss Mason-” the woman stopped short at the sight of Annie. 

     “I brought another Victor,” Johanna informed her as she glanced about the vacant room. “It looks like you could use one.” 

     “Annie Cresta,” the woman stood, breathless. She stepped forward and enveloped Annie’s hands with her own, introducing herself, “Alma Coin. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” Her smile was warm, her head tilted to one side as she added, “But I’m afraid this is a closed meeting.” 

     “Closed to who?” Johanna retorted before Annie had a chance to speak. “You invited all the other Victors except for her and Mags. What’s the deal?” 

     President Coin gave Annie’s hands a squeeze, her gaze bouncing between the two Victors as she spoke, “Well, it was my understanding that Miss Cresta’s particular… _skills_ were best utilized elsewhere.” 

     “To tape up boxes?” Johanna raised her eyebrows. “Are you trying to say she’s stupid?” 

     “Johanna-” Annie breathed, but Coin talked over her. 

     “Of course not. If Miss Cresta is interested in coming to the council meetings, she can apply for a schedule change, provided she gets clearance from her psychiatrist.” 

     Annie’s heart sank in dismay. The application, the doctor’s approval, the resulting evaluations—they were rings of barriers designed to scare her away, to keep her out even if she tried to surpass them. Johanna was beginning to argue again, but Annie finally spoke over her, “President Coin, please.” She fumbled for the right words, “I’ll put in the application, but if I could just sit in for one meeting-”

     The President was already shaking her head, her eyes sympathetic, “I’m sorry, Miss Cresta, but these meetings are confidential. We can’t take the chance of any sensitive information leaking out of this room.” 

     “I won’t leak anything,” Annie promised. 

     “Then prove it,” Coin told her. “Complete the application and prove to me that I can trust you. However, for now, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  She released Annie’s hands in order to guide her back towards the door, and the moment she broke her gaze, Annie knew she wouldn’t have another audience with the President. 

     “What about Finnick?” she blurted, desperate to plead her case. “Isn’t there anything we can do to get him back? Is he alive?” 

     Coin’s mouth hardened into a frown, “Miss Cresta, this is very inappropriate.” 

     “ _Please_.” Annie felt her throat closing up, and she forced the words out with a shaky breath, “Katniss wouldn’t be here without Finnick, you can’t just leave him to die!” 

     But Coin was pushing her out the door. “If you return to this council room uninvited, there will be consequences,” she warned. Johanna slipped out from behind her just as she shut the door in their faces. 

     Annie didn’t know what to say, what to do. Johanna was shouting curses at the door, but it wouldn’t help. There was nothing either of them could do to help Finnick now.

 


	5. Chapter 5

[ _Tumblr Link_ ](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/110403910112/storming-seas-5)

     He did this. The pain, the dehydration had pulled him down into a feverish daze, but he couldn’t forget the tongue lying across from him on the floor. Annie would never speak again, never spend another hour telling him about the ocean she loved so, never murmur another one of her little lullabies in his ear as they settled into sleep. 

     He’d seen how people in the Capitol treated their Avoxes—forcing them to stand and serve for hours upon hours, beating them for the slightest infractions, herding them into warehouses at night where they slept on stained cots and prayed the guards wouldn’t touch them. This would be Annie’s fate now. In his haze, Finnick dreamt of her cornered in the back hallway of some Capitol mansion, empty lips trembling as her master shoved his hands inside her uniform. 

     The door of his cell opened, but he couldn’t move. Gloved hands lifted him up by his arms and legs, and he let out a groan as the fire resurged in his burnt skin. The Peacekeepers loaded him onto a gurney, didn’t bother to strap him in as they wheeled him through the hall, through a set of swinging double doors, loaded him onto a medical table. Now they strapped him down. More torture? Even if he wanted to confess what he knew, Finnick probably couldn’t string a coherent sentence together. The thought of more pain made him shiver, and he squeezed his eyes shut as a man in a white coat approached him. 

     He felt a little pinch in his arm. Finnick glanced down to see an IV needle in his vein. A bag of clear liquid hovered by his head. Another doctor stepped forward and wordlessly slipped a slender tube into his nostril. Finnick started in protest, but the man braced him by the temples and held him in place, tilting his head slightly as the tube snaked down his throat, into his stomach. Finnick struggled not to gag. 

     The first doctor stuck a syringe into Finnick’s abdomen, and in seconds the dizzying pain began to fade. He breathed a sigh of relief, but the doctor warned him to remain still. The two men began to clean and dress his wounds, first the burns, then the other abrasions left over from the Quell. When they were done, they retreated to a nearby counter to clean their tools and scribble down notes. Whatever they were shooting up his arm or his nose was working—Finnick could feel his head beginning to clear, his strength returning. While the doctors weren’t looking, he began to tug against his restraints. The nylon held him fast. 

     “I want to see Annie Cresta,” he announced, his voice cracked and dry. The men glanced at him, a bit surprised, then returned to their work. 

     “Has she been treated here?” Finnick asked them insistently. “Was her surgery here?” They continued to ignore him. He pulled at his restraints to no avail, fearing that he’d fallen into the hands of the same men who’d turned Annie into an Avox, fearing that he was next. But before he could ask, both of the double doors blew open, and a cluster of Capitol citizens pushed their way into the room. 

     Finnick blinked at them, bewildered. Their tall wigs and bright clothes didn’t seem to belong in this bleak space, and they certainly didn’t match the stern looks on their faces, no matter how colorful their lips or their eyes.  The doctors only nodded to them in acknowledgement, and the group surrounded the table, avoiding Finnick’s gaze as they began to unpack their bags, replacing surgical tools with combs and files and tweezers—a styling team. 

     “What is this?” Finnick watched them, brows drawn. They didn’t answer. Instead, they cut away what remained of his uniform and began to sponge his skin clean, working carefully around his bandages. They scraped the dirt and the blood out from under his nails, picked his teeth clean and scrubbed the dead flakes from his dry, cracked lips. They washed the debris out of his hair. Eventually, the doctors unhooked him from his tubes and loosened his restraints so that the stylists could stand him up and baste him in tinted, shimmery lotion, dress him in a stiff, white suit, and finally, painstakingly mask every nick and bruise left visible on his face, his neck, his hands. 

     Finnick couldn’t hide his shaking from them. Surely Snow wasn’t selling him still, not after everything that had happened. He’d made his deal with Plutarch because it meant he would leave the Quell dead or free—because either way, he’d no longer have to prostrate himself beneath or above or behind or before every senator and tycoon who had the power or money to possess him. He couldn’t go back to that, not so suddenly, not after believing that it was finally over. 

     The stylists had hardly finished their work before President Snow arrived, an entourage of Peacekeepers at his heels. As he approached, the stylists shuffled away with hushed, nervous greetings, leaving Finnick standing alone to face him in the hospital-turned-dressing-room. 

     “Good afternoon, Mr. Odair,” Snow stepped up to him without offering a hand to shake. 

     Finnick mustered a shaky breath, “I want to see An-” 

     “Don’t,” the President warned him sternly, and Finnick swallowed back his petition. 

     “Where am I going?” he murmured instead. 

     President Snow produced a crisp piece of paper as an answer, “I wanted to give this to you in person so that there would be no misunderstandings.” 

     Reluctantly, Finnick took it. The gold-trimmed Capitol stationary glinted under the bright hospital lights as the sheet quivered in his hand, and it took Finnick a moment to focus on the words before him. It didn’t take him long to figure out this wasn’t about a client, but his relief lapsed back into alarm as he scanned the page. “No,” he pushed the paper back at the President’s chest. “I’m not doing this.” 

     The corner of the paper crumpled against the front of Snow’s suit as he leaned forward, his eyes wide with violence. “You will follow these instructions exactly as they are written, or the next thing you will receive are Miss Cresta’s eyes. Do you understand?” The words reeked from his poisoned breath, sinking down into Finnick’s stomach with sickening weight.

     “Do you understand?” Snow asked him again, eyebrows raised in expectation.

     “Yes,” Finnick choked out the word. 

     Satisfied, the President straightened. He smiled as he unfastened the fresh white rose from his lapel, reached out and pinned it to Finnick’s own, “Then I’ll see you this evening, Mr. Odair.”


	6. Chapter 6

_[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/117897225797/storming-seas-chapter-6) _

     She was underwater, spinning end over end, nearly pulled apart by raging current. She couldn’t breathe. Just before her lungs burst, the flood coughed her up onto Cornucopia. The impact stunned her, paralyzed her. Annie’s head lolled against one shoulder, and it was then that she saw Finnick lying beside her—his eyes wide and empty, his throat ripped open, a cavern of blood and and raw flesh. His name tumbled off her lips, but before she could reach him, Enobaria emerged from the vacuum of the Cornucopia’s mouth and pinned her back against the rock. Finnick’s blood still ran down her chin, still glazed her teeth as she bared them, drew back for the death bite-

     Panic erupted from her throat, and Annie found herself screaming at a dark ceiling. She reached out for Finnick, as she did on so many nights, knowing he would take her into his arms and coax her back to sleep. But her hand brushed across bare sheets. Finnick was gone, lost to the Capitol. Grief bubbled from her lips in gasps. 

     A wrinkled hand caressed her cheek. Mags perched on the edge of her bed, her eyes glinting in concern. 

     Annie choked back her tears, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

     Mags shook her head insistently as she smoothed Annie’s hair from her damp forehead. 

     “I’m fine,” her voice trembled as she wiped at her eyes. “Please, go back to sleep.” Annie sucked in a breath. She needed to hold it together. Every hour that passed not knowing whether Finnick was dead or alive or in pain ebbed at her sanity bit by bit, turning her from stone to sand. She could feel her heart ready to burst, but if Dr. Aurelius knew how close she was to breaking, he’d have her locked away for sure. Mad girls make poor propaganda.  

     Mags squeezed her hand, and Annie jumped at the chill in her skin. 

     “Mags, are you cold?” 

     She shook her head, but Annie couldn’t ignore her shivering. The piped-in, clinical air was much colder here than in District 4, and they each had only a fleece blanket to keep themselves warm. 

     “Take my blanket,” Annie pulled the threadbare fabric from her legs and offered it to Mags. She tried to refuse it, but Annie wrapped it around her shoulders. “Please. I’ll get another one in the morning.” 

     Reluctantly, Mags returned to her own bed, extra blanket in tow. Annie crossed her arms around herself and listened to her fall asleep, listened to the soft snore that assured her she at least wasn’t alone. But she couldn’t do the same. Annie spent the night turning on her bed, pulling at loose threads on her sleeve until their alarm finally signaled them to rise and begin their daily schedule. 

     She worked at the relief package assembly line for hours at a time, taping up box after box until her fingers were plastered with leftover bits of plastic. At home, she could spend hours reading, collecting and sorting shells. But this was mindless work, tedious work. In the afternoons, most of their positions were taken up by children. It seemed President Coin thought this was all she was capable of doing.

     At lunch, Annie found Mags already seated across from Johanna. Avoiding her seemed impossible, and Annie was too exhausted to try. She got herself a tray and sat silently next to Mags. 

     “If I have to spend one more day in this dungeon, I’m going to throw myself into a generator,” Johanna started as soon as Annie’s tray hit the table. 

     “Sorry,” Annie murmured. 

     “I’m close to breaking out of here, you want to come with me?” Johanna raised a mischievous eyebrow. 

     “No thanks.” She glanced at Mags, who only shrugged. 

     “Come on, Cresta, what else do you have to do?” Johanna kicked her underneath the table. 

     Annie drew her legs away, “I told you, I don’t want to get in trou-”

     The Capitol’s anthem trumpeted through the room and sent a scream racing up Annie’s throat. For a moment, she was in the arena, when Mags squeezed her hand and anchored her back to the table, stifled her cry. Annie blinked back into the cafeteria to see everyone looking to the monitors behind her, and she followed their gaze over her shoulder just in time to see Caesar Flickerman’s face appear on screen. 

     “Hello, good evening, and a big welcome to all in Panem. I’m Caesar Flickerman, and whoever you are, whatever it is you’re doing, stop doing it, because you’re going to want to witness this, tonight.” 

     “What’s going on?” Annie murmured back at Johanna, who ignored her as she glared up at the screen. 

     “There has been rampant speculation about what really happened in the Quarter Quell,” Caesar continued, his expression more solemn than usual. “And here to shed a little light on the subject, we have two very special guests. Please welcome Mr. Peeta Mellark, and Mr. Finnick Odair.” 

     Annie’s blood turned cold as the camera cut to Caesar’s guests. Sure enough, Finnick and Peeta sat side by side, polished and handsome in trim white suits. 

     “Thanks for having us, Caesar,” Finnick greeted the host in his syrupy Capitol voice, a smile on his face. Peeta was nodding along, his eyes wide, his shoulders stiff. They were both alive. 

     Across the room, Katniss Everdeen was standing, her mouth agape. But Annie couldn’t move. Her body was numb. She could hardly feel Mags squeezing her hand. 

     Caesar leaned forward in his chair, towards the camera, “Gentlemen, please talk us through what really happened on that final and controversial night.” 

     “We were allies,” Peeta explained haltingly. “We got separated in the wave. I was just trying to get back to Katniss.”

     “And you, Finnick?” Caesar prompted him.

     Finnick tilted his head to one side, speaking as if the subject didn’t interest him, “I’d been waiting for something like that to happen. Beetee and Peeta were going to help me take out the Careers, then I was going to take them out, no offense.” He glanced at Peeta, who gave a half-hearted shrug. “I figured the others were already dead. I was about to win.” 

     “So you were intending to win?” Caesar asked. 

     “Of course,” Finnick cocked his chin. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

     “Well, you seemed to be working very hard to keep your Allies alive.” 

     His lips tightened in a smile, “Isn’t that how the Games work? Gain your Allies’ trust, use them to take out the competition, then finish them off.” 

     Caesar raised his eyebrows as he turned to his other guest, “And what about you, Peeta?” 

     “All I wanted to do was protect Katniss,” Peeta told him. 

     “Well, there has been speculation that you were part of a rebel plan.” 

     “No, we didn’t know anything about a rebel plan, we weren’t part of any plan!” Peeta insisted. The fervor in his voice prompted Finnick to roll his eyes. 

     “Alright, I believe you,” Caesar held up a hand to calm him. He shifted in his seat, tugging the hem of his jacket into place as he asked, “And what would the two of you say to Katniss Everdeen about the unrest she’s incited?” 

     Peeta gulped back a breath. “There’s been enough bloodshed,” he said, his words stunted. 

     Finnick leaned forward to add, “Katniss Everdeen is a coward. There’s nothing revolutionary about what she did, and it’s sure as hell not worth dying for.” 

     An indignant gasp swelled through the cafeteria. The members of District 13 began to stand, shouting protest. 

     “Are you calling for a ceasefire?” Caesar asked, his voice barely audible over the swell of the crowd.

     The two Victors nodded in tandem, “Yes, we are.” 

     “ _Traitors!_ ” The word reverberated off the walls, rising to a frenzied chant. The men and women around them were stomping their feet, pounding their fists on the table. Their eyes were wide, flashing white with rage. Katniss Everdeen ran out of the room, and Johanna jumped to her feet, practically leapt over the table to grab Annie’s arm,

     “Come on!” 

     But Annie could hardly breathe. She looked to Mags, who nodded for her to go, and before she could protest, Johanna towed her from her seat, racing after Katniss. They caught her just around the corner, halfway down the hall. 

     “Hey!” Johanna shouted at her back. “ _Hey!_ ” 

     “ _What?_ ” Katniss turned to them in exasperation, her hands curled into fists. 

     Johanna scoffed at her indigence, “Are you going to do something?” 

     “What am I supposed to do?” 

     “I don’t know, you’re the Mockingjay. Tell Coin to go get them!” 

     “You think they’d be safe here? Didn’t you hear them?” Katniss cast her hand back in the direction of the cafeteria, and Annie could see the tears brimming in her eyes from across the hall.

     “Who cares about them?” Johanna retorted. “You’re just going to let Snow keep Peeta? I bet he’s torturing him! Why else would he have said any of that?” 

     “Johanna,” the name was a gasp in Annie’s throat. She know Johanna was right, for both Peeta and Finnick. Their words hadn’t been their own. There had been screams lurking behind their eyes. 

     Katniss shuddered as she turned away. “I can’t-” her voice cracked as she ran, disappearing down the next corridor. 

     “Idiot,” Johanna growled after her as she turned in the other direction. “Come on,” she beckoned Annie once more. 

     “What are we supposed to do?” Annie’s voice wavered. She felt sick with helplessness. How was she supposed to save Finnick from the Capitol, let alone from the wrath of District 13? 

     But Johanna seemed determined as she stalked back down the hallway, “We’re going to Coin.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/120968962407/storming-seas-7)

As soon as the director called “cut,” Caesar bounded out of his chair and stalked off the set. Finnick would have done the same, were it not for the Peacekeepers lurking behind the set lights, weapons in hand. Peeta, too, remained still, shoulders rigid, eyes wide as he watched their host disappear. The crew began to break down the set, and the director turned his back to have a hushed conversation with one of Snow’s secretaries. For a moment, the world seemed to revolve without them, but Finnick knew it wouldn’t last for long. With no one looking, he leaned toward’s Peeta’s chair and murmured, 

“Have you seen Annie?”

Peeta twitched at the sound of his voice, “No.” He dared a glance in Finnick’s direction, his brow twisted with worry, “Who else is here?” 

“I don’t know,” Finnick admitted. “I just know Annie’s here somewhere.” 

The director and the secretary huddled around a bundle of set monitors to watch a replay of the broadcast they’d just filmed. The set lights cut off, and the black-clad crew began to haul them away. 

Peeta took a deep breath before he dared to whisper, “Did you know about this?” 

Finnick glanced at him. Even in the midst of captivity, his cheeks were still rosy,his eyes soft and innocent. How old was he now—sixteen? Finnick remembered his sixteenth year vividly. He swallowed back a lump in his throat before he finally answered with a nod. “We couldn’t risk telling you with Snow watching,” he explained quietly. “It was the only way we could get Katniss out of the arena.”

Peeta blinked at him for a moment, his lips quivering. “Is she really doing this? Is she really the one causing all this violence?” 

Finnick stared at him for a moment before giving him the only answer he could, “I don’t know.” 

The stylists had returned for them. Finnick straightened in his chair, but not before muttering out of the side of his mouth,

“If you see Annie, tell her I’m going to get her out of this.” 

Peeta couldn’t respond as the stylists, flagged by Peacekeepers, ushered them out of their seats. They whisked them out of the President’s mansion, where two cars awaited them on the curb. Peeta glanced back at Finnick as he ducked into the car, and Finnick offered him a nod. Maybe he was on his way to some cozy suite in the Tribute Center, maybe he was on his way to the same torture chambers as Finnick. Either way, he needed the assurance. As soon as Finnick slid into his own car, Peeta’s disappeared behind the tinted glass, and he had nothing to look at but the stylists tapping away on their phones as they rolled away from the President’s home and towards their destination. 

The driver didn’t open the door for them until they were already sealed inside the building’s garage—an expansive, empty space of concrete that gave no clues as to where exactly they were. The entourage of stylists and soldiers escorted Finnick into an elevator that raced upwards for several seconds before opening to the same stark hallways where they’d been keeping him before. He hesitated to move forward, but the stylists nudged him on, steering him into a makeshift styling room. 

“We need the clothes back,” the female stylist informed him, already tugging at his jacket. He let it slide off of his shoulders, and he fumbled at the buttons of his shirt as he tried to ignore the other stylist unfastening his pants. A third knelt down and untied his laces, and in moments they had him stripped of his suit, his shoes, his underwear. As soon as they’d recovered their garments, they stepped away, and the Peacekeepers moved in. They pushed him out the door, down the hall, into a room of a bare shower heads. 

And as soon as he stepped inside, the Peacekeeper’s shoved him forward. Finnick stumbled to the ground, his hands and knees tearing on the raw concrete. Before the sting subsided, he felt the first blow to the back of his head. A moment later the others joined in, beating him into the ground. 

Finnick curled into himself, knotted his arms over his head in a desperate attempt to shield his skull from their blows. “What did I do?!” he screamed over them. “I did everything he asked!” 

They didn’t show any sign of stopping. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/121527347567/storming-seas-8) _

     Annie lingered in the doorway of the council room and watched Johanna stalk inside, her hands on her hips as she planted herself across the table from the President. 

     “What’s the plan, Coin?” she demanded. “How are you going to get them out of there?” 

     President Coin was too busy shuffling through papers to realize she hadn’t been called by her proper title. “We’re holding an emergency meeting now,” she informed her. “If you take a seat, Miss Mason, we’ll discuss it in a moment.” 

     “Annie’s here too.” 

     At this, Coin finally blinked up from her papers. Her mouth hardened into a line as she stood, “Miss Cresta, I asked you not to return here.” 

     Annie’s heart leapt into her throat as she fumbled for a response, “President Coin, please, I filled out the paperwork-” 

     “And you have not been approved to attend these meetings,” Coin told her. “I’m asking you one last time to leave.” 

     “She deserves to be here!” Johanna jumped in. “She’s closer to Finnick than anyone!”

     “Yes, we’re all well aware now of Miss Cresta’s relationship with Mr. Odair, but that does not qualify her to join the war council.” 

     Annie wasn’t entirely sure what Coin meant, and her voice began to shrink under her gaze, “I just want to help.” 

     The President’s eyes grew cold as she stepped up to her, pinning her against the doorframe, “Then tell me, how do you plan to help? Are you prepared to become a soldier?”

     The thought of having to wield another weapon and fight another battle made Annie sick, “N-no.” 

     “Do you have special knowledge of weapons, technology, politics?” 

     “No…” She felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. 

     Coin’s glare was unwavering as she asked, “Then what, exactly, do you plan to do to aid this cause?” 

     Annie stood beneath her, her knees wobbling as she failed to form an answer. 

     “I could use an assistant,” the words reached across the room in the sigh of a Capitol accept. A bare-faced woman sat at the far end of the table, her hair bound up in one of the District-issued handkerchiefs. 

     “Excuse me, Miss Trinket?” Coin arched a skeptical eyebrow at her, and the woman began to swivel impatiently in her chair. 

     “Well, I’m used to working with an entire prep team,” she explained. “So I could use an assistant to help me with ‘ _The Mockingjay_.’” She rapped her damaged fingernails on the table with the last words. 

     Coin gazed at her for a moment. By now Johanna had wedged herself between the President and Annie, glaring. The rest of the council stared on in quiet curiosity. 

     Finally, Coin dropped her shoulders in exasperation. “We need to start this meeting. Miss Cresta, you may sit in as a probationary assistant to Miss Trinket, but if you act inappropriately in any way, you will be dismissed. Do you understand?” 

     “Yes, ma’am,” Annie nodded vigorously, but Coin had already turned away from her,

     “Then let’s not waste any more time.” Coin returned to her station, and Annie reluctantly sank into the seat beside her new employer. 

     The woman let out a gasp of relief as she placed her hand over Annie’s, looking her in the eye as she whispered, “Darling, please tell me you know something about fashion.” 

     Annie blinked at her in surprise, “I-I don’t, sorry.” 

     Her face slipped for only a moment before she patted the back of Annie’s palm, “Well, it’s always good to have an extra set of hands.” She offered a wry smile as she introduced herself, “Effie Trinket, _former_ District 12 Escort.” 

_Escort_. The word sent a shiver down Annie’s spine. She looked to Johanna as she dropped into the seat beside her, but she only shrugged before President Coin called for their attention. 

     “We’re going to begin,” she announced with one last glance at the door. Katniss Everdeen’s seat was still empty, but they couldn’t afford to wait. “As you know, the Capitol has dealt an unexpected and potentially devastating blow to our cause. We need to form an immediate response as well as a long-term strategy for combating future Capitol propos.” 

     “And what about getting them out of there?” Johanna interjected. 

     Coin stiffened, “Considering their recent actions, it seems best that any efforts to recover Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair from the Capitol should be suspended.” 

     “Are you serious?” Johanna’s eyes widened in indignation. 

     “They’ve committed treason by speaking out against our cause,” the President explained sternly. “And it’s likely they’ve provided the Capitol with information that could be used against us. They’ve chosen their side.” 

     Johanna slammed her hand on the table, “They wouldn’t have done any of that unless they’d been forced!” She turned to Annie expectantly, “Would Finnick ever side with Snow unless he was forced?” 

     Annie felt all eyes turn to her, and she quickly choked out, “No.” 

     “Really?” Coin swiveled toward Plutarch. “Mr. Heavensbee, did you not report to me that Finnick was reluctant to join our cause going into the Quarter Quell?” 

     Plutarch glanced reluctantly at Annie before he answered, “He was.” 

     Everyone was staring at her again, waiting for her to explain Finnick’s actions—to explain how it felt to go into the Hunger Games with the one person you loved more than anything else in this broken world, to explain how it felt to know that you would most likely watch them die a bloody, gruesome death. They wanted her to explain why Finnick was reluctant to gamble both their lives when he knew he had a chance to save her. Johanna kicked her shin under the table, but Annie didn’t even know how to begin. 

     “He was concerned for Annie’s welfare,” Beetee spoke unexpectedly from his corner of the table. “Most of us had nothing left to lose going into the Quell. Finnick’s family was at risk.”  

     Effie Trinket pouted her lip at the sentiment, and Annie cast him a grateful look. He nodded in return, but Coin remained unconvinced. 

     “Then why would he defect to the Capitol now, if you’re here?” she asked. 

     It was a question Annie hadn’t yet considered. “…I don’t know.” 

     “Regardless of their motives,” Beetee told them, “the longer they’re in the Capitol, the more propos they will probably do for Snow. It would be in the best interest of our cause to recover them.” 

     For once, Coin seemed caught off guard.

     “He has a point,” Plutarch murmured. 

     The President sat back in her chair, “Let’s table this discussion and move on to the matter at hand.” 

     Johanna began to protest, but Coin talked over her,

     “I need time to consider what’s been said about Mr. Mellark and Mr. Odair. In the meantime, we need to form a response to the propo they’ve just released.” 

     Plutarch shifted forward, “I don’t know how we’re going to do that without the Mockingjay.” 

     “Katniss Everdeen is still refusing to cooperate,” she reminded him. “We can’t sit and wait for her to change her mind.” 

     “We need someone credible to speak out against the Capitol,” he argued. “Katniss is who the people want to hear from.” 

     “Why does it have to be Katniss?” Johanna contested. “Because she’s a Victor? You’ve got three Victors right here.”

     “Katniss has become a symbol-” Plutarch started, but Johanna refused to listen. 

     “If people will listen to Finnick and Peeta, why wouldn’t they listen to us?” she asked, and he seemed hesitant to reply. 

     “Miss Mason is right,” Coin nodded. “We need as many people speaking out against the Capitol as possible. We’ll set up a propo for any Victors here who wish to participate.” She looked to Plutarch, who ducked his head, 

     “Of course, Madame President.” 

     She jotted down a note in her booklet, “We’ll add this to the Victors’ schedules. If this propo is successful, we can create more. Mr. Heavensbee, can you have it ready to broadcast by tomorrow night?” 

     “Earlier, if needed.” 

     “Then let’s get to work,” she shuffled her papers together as she stood. “This meeting is dismissed.”

     No sooner had she spoken the words than Johanna spun to face Annie. “Why didn’t you speak up?” she hissed. 

     “I-I did,” Annie stammered. 

     But Johanna glared at her as she shoved away from the table, “If Finnick ever gets out of there, it won’t be any thanks to you.” Before Annie could respond, she stormed out of the room, leaving a hole in Annie’s chest. 

     “She’s a rude one, isn’t she?” Effie spoke into her vacuum of silence. Her voice remained chipper as she added, “I wouldn’t pay her any attention. Besides…” She grinned with pale, scarred lips, “It sounds like you and I have work to do.” 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_[Tumblr Link](http://my-odestiny.tumblr.com/post/125084507992/storming-seas-9) _

     They forced him onto his knees, pushed him forward into a vice-like contraption that locked his head and his arms into place. He could feel metal restraints clasp around his legs, but now he could only see the Peacekeeper general standing directly in front of him. 

     “Who was involved in the plot to break Katniss Everdeen out of the Quarter Quell?” he asked without any threats or theatrics. This was a pure interrogation. 

     Finnick didn’t answer. He tried to ignore the sound of a machine whirring behind him as he pooled his spit in his mouth, waiting for a decent shot at his inquisitor. But his saliva dried up in a gasp of pain as he felt a needle plunge into his spine. 

     “Who was involved in the plot to break Katniss Everdeen out of the Quarter Quell?” the general asked again. 

     Finnick clenched his teeth, bracing himself for whatever would happen next. 

     The man nodded to someone just over Finnick’s shoulder. He heard a click, the sound of a spark, and in an instant his body was consumed with fire. His muscles spasmed within their confines as the searing, stabbing pain raced from his spine to every nerve within his body, his jaw chattering even while a strangled cry slipped through his teeth. 

     “Give me a name,” the general ordered, but Finnick was still reeling, dark spots clouding his vision.

     “Plutarch…Heavensbee,” he managed to say, a name he already knew had been incriminated.

     “Who else from the Capitol was involved?” 

     “Heavensbee was our only contact-” he started. 

     “You and who else?” 

     Finnick tried to swallow back his mistake, “ _My_ contact, he was my only con-” But his words were consumed by a scream as another shock lit up his spine. 

     “Which other Victors were in on the plot?” 

     He struggled to think through the pain. Snow had Peeta and Annie—if Johanna was still with them when the arena went dark, he probably had her too. Who would that leave? Beetee? Enobaria? They could both be in the next room, subjected to the same torture. Maybe, for all their efforts, Katniss was the only one to get away after all…

     He received another shock for his silence, and he felt ready to vomit. This pain was entirely different from the burns Snow had given him—they’d been immediate, concentrated, broiling right at the surface of his skin. He’d been burned before, and he’d known what to expect. This new pain seeped into every fiber of his body, throbbing and aching and inescapable. Unbearable. He had to say something to get them to stop. 

     “Peeta didn’t know about the plan,” he slurred, his tongue swollen and limp. “He had nothing to do with it.” Finnick prayed that this little bit of truth would satisfy his interrogator. He expected it wouldn’t. He didn’t anticipate another shock. 

     “ _Stop!_ ” he begged, though the word sounded more like an animal’s cry. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, spittle dripping off his chin. 

     The general didn’t seem phased as he knelt down to meet Finnick’s eyes, his voice empty of any emotion as he asked, “Who was involved in the plot to break Katniss Everdeen out of the Quarter Quell?” 

 

 


End file.
